UNSC: We are not 2
by Freakdogsflare
Summary: UNSC meets Star Trek


Chapter 1

**Please review.**

"Report number one" Captain Jean-luc Picard asked

"Well nothing so far, we have just taken a scan of this sector-"

"Captain, a strange anomaly is right in front of us." Data reported

"On screen!" Picard ordered.

What they saw was literally a black hole forming in the middle of space and unidentified ships were coming through and all of them had the letters UNSC on it.

Inside the anomaly Admiral Ryan Hood along with his fleet of 60 ships was getting quite a ride inside it, but as soon as it started it ended and what Ryan saw in front of him was a strange ship he had never seen before. Unbeknownst to him, the anomaly had taken him and his fleet into another universe that was far different than the one they had just come from.

"Captain, I am reading 60 warships of unknown origin and oh my gosh, sir some of these ships are more than 15 kilometers long."

"How could they have built such a big ship? Mr. Whorf tactical analysis!" Picard ordered

"I do not know where I should start; all of these vessels have guns from bow to stern, although they do have some rail guns, plasma torpedoes, plasma cannons and some big guns called MAC guns, which I have no idea what they do." Worf exclaimed rather in a surprised tone.

"Sir, we are being hailed!"Data exclaimed.

"On screen, this is Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. To whom is it I am speaking to?"Picard said in his usual manner as captain of a starship

"I am Admiral Ryan Hood of the UNSC Forward unto Dawn; it is a pleasure to meet you." Ryan exclaimed in a very aggressive manner, for he did not trust these pathetic people and aliens, and he showed this through a scowl in his brow and gritting his teeth on the last words.

"Sir, I am reading some very high levels of anger in the admiral's response." Data whispered to his captain.

"Thank you for your observation Data."

Meanwhile onboard the Forward unto dawn the Admiral was trying to get readout of the Enterprise's tactical analysis he had ordered to be done. Also his long range sensors had picked up a dozen ships that were of same origin as the enterprise.

"Sir, here are the tactical analyses on the Enterprise you ordered to be done sir."

USS Enterprise:

15 photon torpedo banks

5 quantum torpedo banks

30 phasers

"That is not much in terms of weapons and this is supposed to be the flagship of the fleet!"

"Sir, if I may. Our fighters have more weapons than they do!"

"It this is the best they have, and then we may have an easier time of putting a fleet along with a space station here protecting this wormhole into our galaxy. Send 15 of our ships through the wormhole and tell them to tell command to get a fleet and two stations to the following two coordinates." Admiral Hood gave the tactical officer the coordinates he wanted his fleet and the other one along with the stations to stay.

On the enterprise, the ship was very busy trying to keep them from getting too far from the wormhole. This proved to be very easy for the UNSC fleet they noticed had put themselves between the wormhole and the enterprise.

"Sir, 15 vessels are going towards the wormhole."

"Have some shuttles follow them!"

The moment the shuttles head towards the wormhole to follow the other vessels they had a warning shot fired at them by one of the vessels.

"Sir, they are firing warning shots at the shuttles!"

"Have them turn back now, hail the flagship of the UNSC."

"Sir, they are responding!"

"On screen!"

"What is it you want?" Hood asked

"Why did you fire at my shuttles?"

"They were heading to the wormhole, and they were about to cross into UNSC territory."

"How were they going to do that?"

"This blockade as we call it is now in UNSC territory and will stay here for all eternity; also we have a space station headed this way. That should be getting here right about now."

At that moment a space station along with the other 15 vessels come out of the wormhole and with that the UNSC ships spread out and the space station comes forward for 50 kilometers until it stops and then the UNSC ships reposition themselves to have the space station and the wormhole covered on all sides.

When the UNSC is done, the other Starfleet ships come out of warp.

"I know we have gotten off to a rocky start but perhaps if we had our ambassadors' talk to each other maybe we could come to terms on borders and Demilitarized zones. If I am not mistaken neither of our races wants to start a war." Picard stated matter of factly

"You are right on that assumption, we do not want to be in another war but we are not afraid to defend ourselves if it comes to that."

"Hopefully it does not resort to that, it is agreed then?"

"Yes, I will contact my people to send our ambassador to you."

On the forward unto dawn Admiral Hood was ordering half of his ships to the shipyards in the stations surrounding the wormhole, while the other half guarded it from the Enterprise.

"Sir, 49 ships coming out of what appears to be warp." The ships A.I and the sensors officer said at the same time.

"What is the design of those ships?" Admiral Hood asked.

"They appear to be of the same design as the Enterprise; they are surrounding the Enterprise in what appears to be a fleet formation." The ships A.I. Alice told the admiral.

"Tell the Spartan fire teams to get ready, tell Commander Winters I want to speak to him now."

"Contacting the commander now sir."

Meanwhile in Commander Ryan Winters's quarters, Ryan was sleeping when he got a message from the ship's A.I.

"Commander, the admiral wishes to see you!"

"Be there in 2 minutes." Once he said this Ryan got into his Spartan armor. His armor was red and brown. Once he put on his armor he headed to the bridge of the Forward unto Dawn, when he got there it was buzzing with activity and at first Ryan was confused but then his wife Lieutenant commander Morgan Winters told him "Look out the window!"

Ryan looked outside and instead of seeing just one ship; he saw what appeared to be at least 50 Starfleet ships.

"Admiral, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, commander we are in a bit of a sticky situation you see the federation has sent more ships to aid the Enterprise and more are on their way. Now we are in no way shape or form combat ready, we still need to have our ships go through refit and on top of that UNSC brass wants me to send a team of Spartans to protect our ambassador that is said to arrive in ETA 30 minutes. In the meantime, select 9 of your best fire team leaders or personnel to go on this mission. It is 1630 Eastern Standard Time on Earth and I want you to report to Hangar 3 at 1700. What are you waiting for commander, go." With that the Admiral ordered the commander away to do his own thing.

The Commander went to the Spartan training center and he called in 5 men and 4 women who he thought were the best of the best. They were Michael Sniper, David Heavy weapons, Bob SMGs, Michelle Medium range, Abby Special weapons, Billy Explosives expert, Danielle knives, Brian Dual wielder, and Rachael swords. Commander Ryan primary weapons of choice are the DMR and the Battle Rifle but he also likes to use a machine gun and other heavy weapons if the need for them rises.

"Spartans, our mission above all else is the protection of the Ambassador. Everything else is secondary, if it comes to a fight well I hope you know what to do if that happens." Commander Winters stated.

"Kick ass and protect the ambassador." David sarcastically said.

"Watch your tongue lieutenant."

When 1700 came, Commander Winters and the other Spartans he had chosen to partake in this mission were already in Hangar bay 3 when they were told the Ambassador was coming aboard.

On the Enterprise, Picard was wondering what was going on in the UNSC fleet as he saw a small craft land in one of the Forward Unto Dawn's massive hangars.

"Hail them, tell them we have our ambassador ready for talks!" Picard ordered

"Hailing frequency opened!"

"Ah, Captain I was just about to hail you to tell you that our Ambassador is ready for transport onto your ship."

"Good give us his coordinates so we may use the transporter to make things easier for you."

"Might as well give you all 11 coordinates."

"11 coordinate?"

"Yes, we are sending 10 Spartans as for her protection."

"I assure you that will not be-"

"It is standard protocol where we come from and is not up for negotiation."

"Very well, we will transport them as soon as you have given us their location."

Meanwhile in the transporter room, Commander Winters and most of his team are the first to arrive on the Transporter.

"Your names are-"

"I am Commander Winters; the brown armored one over there is Master Chief Michael, the orange one is Lieutenant David, blue is petty officer second class Abby, the purple and green ones are lieutenant commander Danielle and Brian."

Then the rest of the Spartans along with the Ambassador are transported.

"The orange and black one is Chief Bob, the green and black is lieutenant junior grade Michelle and Rachael and our Ambassador Rebekah Winters. By the way she is my sister. So where will we be meeting your ambassador at."

"Come this way, we are going to the war room." Commander Riker told Commander Winters.

When they got to the war room, they saw Captain Jean Luc Picard and the Federation Ambassador Abigail Wolfe.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, but first which one of you is the Spartans and which of you is the Ambassador?"

"I am the ambassador and these are the Spartans sent with me to protect me even at the cost of their lives." Rebekah stated.

"Which one of you Spartans, is the leader?" Picard asked.

"I am, my name is Ryan Winters. Commander Ryan Winters and I am in charge of the Spartan fire teams on the Forward unto Dawn. This is my team, Master Chief Michael, Lieutenant David, petty officer Abby, Lieutenant commander Brian and Danielle, Chief Bob, and Lieutenant junior grade Michelle and Rachael, the ambassador is Rebekah Winters."

"Now shall we get to business? We have much to-"

At that moment the whole ship shuddered.

"What was that?"

"Sir, we are being attacked by the Romulans. Apparently they think that we are dishonoring the treaty by being so close to Romulan Space."

"These Romulans, are they aggressive?"

"Yes, they have an empire and their ships have cloaking technology."

"Really, well then they are about to be shocked. Admiral we are being attacked by Romulans. What are your orders?"

"Protect the Ambassador at all costs; I'll deal with the Romulans."

Meanwhile the Federation Fleet was attempting to fire in all directions in an attempt to find the Romulans. But what the Romulans did not know was they had been detected by a much larger and more powerful ship than any of them could have suspected. All of a sudden big explosions were erupting in space as these UNSC cloaked ships rammed into the puny little Romulan vessels going almost unscathed. (P.S Watch Halo 4 Spartan ops Episode 1 to get a look at what I am talking about.).

"Sir, we are getting huge explosions from Romulan ships!" Worf stated with shock.

"Ah about time, we have not been completely honest with you guys." As Commander Winters says this 250 North America class warships decloak to reveal themselves for the first time to the federation.

"Holy shit, what are those things?" Picard asked.

"Those captain are North American class stealth ships. Here is there tactical systems array as of 2 months ago."

North American Stealth ships

16.5 kilometers long

Able to cloak itself for eternity

20 2400 ton MAC guns

40 2000 ton MAC guns

80 1600 ton MAC guns

160 1200 ton MAC guns

320 900 ton MAC guns

640 600 ton MAC guns

1080 300 ton MAC guns

600 plasma torpedo tubes

1800 turbo lasers

900 heavy turbo lasers

1 ship killer

12,000 rail guns

"That is a long list, what about this refit you keep talking to your superiors about?"

"They are upgrading the rest of our ships to have all those weapons plus those that hopefully you will allow us to have and who knows we may steal a couple of those what are they called? Disruptor banks from the Romulans. They may prove to be useful."

"Perhaps in the treaty we hope to have signed we can allow the selling of arms to each other." Ambassador Abigail Wolfe stated.

"Also, do not forget to add that for any federation world or any other world part of any other alien's territory that if they wish to, give us a call if they decide to join us. We do not like war, but as we said earlier we are not afraid to defend ourselves or any of our territories." Commander Winters exclaimed seriously.

"The Romulans are in retreat." Worf stated.

"Sir, we are being hailed by Admiral Hood." Data exclaimed to Captain Picard.

"Put him on screen." Picard ordered.

"Captain, if I may be so bold where are the Romulans heading?" Admiral asked.

"Probably back to their home world Romulus, Why?" Picard asked

"Because I just gave a report to my superiors back home, and they have declared a state of war has arisen between us and the Romulans. Like I said, we do not like war but we will defend our military and civilian population. Once all of our ships have been refitted we plan to attack every single Romulan held planet until we destroy Romulus itself and turn into nothing but ash." Admiral Hood angrily exclaimed.

"That is impossible; you cannot burn a planet to the ground." Picard stated.

"Oh on the contrary we have seen it done before and we have perfected it. Right now as we speak they are putting those weapons on the largest of our vessels. Now about that treaty, when are you going to have it ready for our leaders to sign?"

"It will be ready once our ambassadors have looked it over and if necessary made changes to it and once that is done, we will send a copy of it to you."

"Good, in the meantime, I will refit my vessels and once every single vessel is refitted I will send 450 out of my 850 ship fleet to take care of these so called Romulans. Commander, the order to protect the ambassador stands. We will wait for our assault to commence until the treaty has been sent to us which at that point you and your team will return here with the ambassador to take part in the attack on the Romulans. Hood over and out." With that the hailing frequency was cut off but Hood.

"Well, our ambassadors better get to work." Picard stated.

3 hours later the UNSC had been refitted and was now better than ever and the treaty had been signed and with it the designs of many of the weapons the Federation had and knew about or was in the works. To Admiral Hood, list of ships and their armament, new and old weapons included.

North American Stealth ships

16.5 kilometers long

3,500 photonic torpedoes

1,750 quantum torpedoes

875 disruptor banks

Able to cloak itself for eternity

20 2400 ton MAC guns

40 2000 ton MAC guns

80 1600 ton MAC guns

160 1200 ton MAC guns

320 900 ton MAC guns

640 600 ton MAC guns

1080 300 ton MAC guns

600 plasma torpedo tubes

1800 turbo lasers

900 heavy turbo lasers

1 ship killer

12,000 rail guns

Enterprise class super carrier:

15 kilometers long

Can carry up to 4,000-5,000 reapers

MAC guns with superheated plasma; anywhere from 300 ton MACs to 2000 ton MACs

50 Plasma torpedo tubes

3,000 photonic torpedoes

1,500 quantum torpedoes

750 disruptor banks

10,000 rail guns

Ship killer: A weapon similar to the covenant super carriers but 20 times more powerful, able to rip 10 covenant super carriers in 1 shot.

Class 10 shielding: strongest shield in the entire UNSC fleet, able to withstand even the most powerful of weapons the covenant have. On all UNSC warships.

Designed for long range, medium range and short range combat.

Maximum range: anywhere it can go within 25 years.

Slip space drives: takes 1 minute to travel 500,000,000 light-years

Unfortunately do to their size, UNSC only has 20

Barack Obama class carrier:

Same as Enterprise class super carriers but on a smaller scale.

12.5 kilometers long

Can carry 3-4000 reapers

2,750 photonic torpedoes

1,375 quantum torpedoes

688 disruptor banks

Libya class dreadnaught

Very powerful anti-ship vessel

11.25 kilometers long

2,500 photonic torpedoes

1,250 quantum torpedoes

625 disruptor banks

Has 12 2400 ton MAC guns

24 1600 ton MAC guns

48 1200 ton MAC guns

96 900 ton MAC guns

192 600 ton MAC guns

384 300 ton MAC guns

300 plasma torpedo tubes

1 ship killer: takes 2 minutes seconds to recharge

7,500 rail guns

Leviathan class battleship:

10 kilometers long

A lot like the Iowa class battleship of World War 2.

2,250 photonic torpedoes

1125 quantum torpedoes

563 disruptor banks

Has 9 1600 ton MAC guns

25 1200 ton MAC guns

50 600 ton MAC guns

100 300 ton MAC guns

150 plasma torpedo tubes

1 ship killer: very powerful but takes 2 minutes to recharge after being fire

5,000 rail guns

Arlington class heavy cruiser:

8.75 kilometers long

2,000 photonic torpedoes

1,000 quantum torpedoes

500 disruptor banks

Has 8 1200 ton MAC guns

15 900 ton MAC guns

30 600 ton MAC guns

60 300 ton MAC guns

Ship killer: small but still very powerful. Takes 2-3 minutes to recharge

2500 rail guns

Normandy class cruiser

7.5 kilometers long

1,750 photonic torpedoes

875 quantum torpedoes

438 disruptor banks

Has 8 900 ton MAC guns

12 600 ton MAC guns

24 300 ton MAC guns

1250 rail guns

Africa class frigate:

6.25 kilometers long

1,500 photonic torpedoes

750 quantum torpedoes

375 disruptor banks

Has 12 600 ton MAC guns

24 300 ton MAC guns

675 rail guns

Brazil class destroyer:

5 kilometers long

1,250 photonic torpedoes

625 quantum torpedoes

313 disruptor banks

Has 20 300 ton Mac guns

338 rail guns

Infinity class destroyer

5 kilometers long (3.5 miles)

1,250 photonic torpedoes

625 quantum torpedoes

313 disruptor banks

4x CR-03, Series-8 MAC

350x 24 M42 Archer

250x 30 M75 Rapier

500x 20 M96 Howler

830x M965 Fortress 70mm guns

Dorsal MAC network

Dorsal missile battery network

Several HAVOK Tactical nuclear weapons

20 300 ton Mac guns

338 rail guns

**Until next time, what will happen? How will Starfleet respond to this new power protecting the only way in to their universe and their territory? I am considering writing a Balto fanfiction and I would like to know what you reviewers would want it to be about. I was considering writing a fanfiction where Balto grows up with the wolves and becomes their leader or something along those lines. Also I am sorry I have been very busy with swimming and school work on top of that. So I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can, also I will be making a Spartacus/Alpha and omega fanfiction where Humphrey is Spartacus, want to know more read and find out.**


End file.
